Initiation Rituals
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Where Kanda, Lavi and Allen are traveling back home, get caught in storm and have hot man smex. I might have a better plot latter, XD LavixKandaxAllen interchangable!
1. Chapter 1

I am terribly sorry for not posting anything in forever. I've been fighting the demons of homework and prepping for college so I don't have much of a life outside of school. This, suddenly, has become more of a gift to those of us out there who have no life outside of school so if you fall under that category, enjoy!

PS. This is HARDCORE yaoi and it also hasn't been beta ed, just cuz I don't know if any of my betas could read it without yelling at me and screaming pervert ~~.

_Initiation Rituals_

Allen, Kanda and Lavi had set out early over the snowy mountains on a chilly sweet Sunday morning. They had been called back to the order and

were now on their way, also while checking out a new short-cut through the mountain range nearby the order. Well maybe not nearby but

close enough. Immediately they feel into position, Lavi and Allen in the lead, chatting away while Kanda glowering behind in his usual manner,

and as always Lavi and Allen talk about EVERYTHING.

Allen and Lavi were walking side by side, talking animatedly about what they would eat when they got back to the order. Then about

how wonderful it would be to sleep in their beds, until Lavi just couldn't help himself. At some point Lavi always managed to turn

the conversation down a rather perverse and embarrassing conversation this time it was about, if Allen was really cold that he could

heat him up, they wouldn't even need a bed; the mountain wall would do just fine.

Allen, being seventeen and all couldn't totally control his hormones as the images of Lavi doing naughty things to him, forced their

way unbidden into his mind. He could feel his body heat to the images and he had to look away from Lavi, lest the man see how

much those words affected him and ho red his face was. Kanda noticed first and began to chuckle at the poor boys plight.

"Does the little bean-sprout want Lavi to heat him up, fuck him into a dirty, cold wall?" Allen sputtered and felt his face flush a deep shade of red.

"R-really Kanda, Your twenty now, don't you think you're a bit old to use such bad language?" Allen smirked at his recovery and

looked over his shoulder at the samurai. Kanda looked uncaring about the comment but kept a small grin, knowing that

he had really gotten under Allen's skin.

"You're such a baby, bean-sprout." Allen growled.

"I am NOT bean-sprout, my name is Allen! Why do you even keep calling me that, especially when I'm almost taller than you?" Kanda

snorted and looked away.

"Really boys, don't start fighting now, it'll make me all warm and tingly inside." Kanda's eyebrow twitched comically and he made a long

deliberate sigh, while Allen stumbled over his own feet, luckily not falling flat on his face.

Lavi smirked triumphantly as Allen suddenly gained speed so he was far ahead of him. Feeling evil the redhead let Allen think he was safe

from the taunting and gave him a little space before the attack. He watched Allen's ass sway as the boy walked and he couldn't help but

imagine how nice that ass would feel in his hands. He waited a while longer until he saw Allen's shoulders drop and relax before he jogged

forward and came up right behind Allen. His hands were like heat-seeking missiles as they shot out for the boys butt.

Allen nearly screamed as hands were suddenly on him and he stumbled in fright so he and his molester fell into the snow covered path. Allen

struggled briefly before he heard Lavi chuckle and the redheads other hand slipping into his coat and against his skin.

"L-Lavi, stop!" He struggled anew only to have his nipples tweaked and tugged at by Lavi's talented fingers.

"What, feeling embarrassed, I'm only keeping warm." Allen tried to complain when a mouth found his neck. Sucking relentlessly on Allen's neck,

Lavi suddenly felt Allen's whole body arch into him as he let out an airy cry. Lavi blinked in surprise and felt his face flush almost as red as his hair.

"Wow, I would have never guessed that someone as innocent as you could be so sexy."

Kanda had been watching from the sidelines, finding it to amusing to stop, until Allen had suddenly arched into Lavi and let out this sultry,

perverted cry. His own face flushed slightly and he had to force himself to look away.

"Lavi, get off of the idiot bean-sprout, wouldn't want you to catch any diseases from him." Lavi rolled his eyes, but got off of Allen none the less.

Allen curled up slightly, and shivered one of those whole body shivers. Feeling kind of bad about what he had done, Lavi reached down for Allen's hand only to be smacked away.

"Hey, what the hell, I was just gonna help you up!" Allen couldn't look up as he tried not to squirm.

"He's just embarrassed that you got him all hot and hard." Kanda's voice was cruel and it made Allen want to cry. Lavi blinked and flushed; only now

realizing how Allen was curled with his hands between his legs and his legs pulled toward his chin.

Feeling so embarrassed by his bodies reaction, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He coughed and tried to clear the embarrassment from his voice before he spoke.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there in just a sec, I just, just need a moment to c-calm down." Kanda raised an eyebrow then walked ahead.

"Fine with me." Lavi looked at Allen and went to touch his shoulder only for Allen to shrink away.

"Just a sec, that's all." Lavi nodded and rushed off to catch up to Kanda.

Now alone, Allen sighed shakily and began to take deep calming breaths.

"Okay, just calm down, just relax." He took in another deep breath and let it out slowly. Feeling his body begin to calm, he sighed in relief.

Feeling better he stood and made his way back to Lavi and Kanda. When he got there the atmosphere was tense and Lavi kept glancing back

at him. Kanda's back stayed turned to them, seeming to ignore their very existence. After a while Kanda got irritated and turned abruptly to Lavi and Allen.

"Really, you're going to let something as pathetic as a normal bodily reaction get between you two, your acting like babies!" Lavi blinked and grinned.

"Yeah, your right!" He looked to Allen and he nodded in agreement.

The next hours walk was rather calm with only a little tension lingering in the air. As they got higher it started to snow, at first it wasn't bad

but soon it began to get so thick that they could barely see each other. Lavi, being so smart and all, Moved the three of them closer together

so that no one would get lost in the snow storm. Though it did little good after the snow began to pile higher and higher making it harder and harder to move.

Allen seemed to be doing fine but Kanda's boots had somehow managed to collect a huge amount of water from the snow. Kanda growled and

shivered deeply as he tried to keep feeling in his feet. Both the other males noticed and stopped to turn and help him.

"We need to stop for now; there should be a cave around here so that we can rest a little." Kanda went to complain but stopped as he shivered violently.

"Fine."

They searched for a little while before Lavi called out happily to Allen and Kanda.

"I found it!" The other two moved towards Lavi's voice and soon found themselves in a short yet wide cave. Lavi was sitting toward the back,

getting a fire going as the two of them crawled toward him.

"This will be great, it's small but it fits all of us so we won't be too uncomfortable." Allen nodded in agreement then looked to Kanda who was

preoccupied with tearing his boots off his nearly frozen feet.

Kanda immediately set his blue toes next to the fire and sighed in relief. They sat like that for a while, no talking just sitting and observing each

other. Allen was calmly watching the fire when he found a pair of heated blue eyes on him. For a moment he was confused and so looked up

only to meet Lavi's eyes in a rather intense stare. Suddenly the events from earlier came back into his mind and he felt himself flush and his body begin to react.

"Don't stare at me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable." Lavi grinned perversely and continued to stare.

"What, makes you feel uncomfortable, is it making you exited?" Allen flushed a deeper red and tried to ignore the quickly growing bulge

between his legs. He shifted so that it wouldn't be visible, or at least that's what he thought.

Unknowingly, the new position he put himself in was even worse than before, showing off the slight arch of his hardening member against

his pants because of the shadows. Lavi's eyes dilated and darkened as he watched Allen. Kanda watched the exchange between partially

closed eyes, noting how Lavi looked like a cat ready to catch its mouse and Allen's posture unwittingly calling for him to 'attack'. He grinned

and began to eye Allen and Lavi's exchange.

"So, Allen, how did you get done so fast earlier, no stamina?" Allen shifted uncomfortably and glared.

"No, I don't do that kind of stuff." Lavi's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really, why not?" Allen's face flushed and he tried to look unaffected.

"I just don't, it's not appropriate." Lavi snorted.

"Allen, your seventeen, it's totally appropriate for a teen you're age to be jacking off." Allen shivered and tried to calm his body.

"It is not, you're just a pervert that's why you think its okay." Lavi raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh really, well then what about you Kanda, do you masturbate?" Kanda opened his eyes a fraction wider and glared at the redhead.

"Why do you even care, leave me out of this." Lavi pouted.

"But we need to know who's right; apparently Allen hasn't choked the chicken before." Kanda raised and eyebrow, matching Lavi's own

expression, at least in his own cruel way.

"It doesn't work like that; all men are horny idiots at some point, especially at bean-sprouts age." Allen flushed and glared.

"That's not true, not all guys do that kind of stuff… do they?" Kanda and Lavi both stared at Allen in disbelief.

"Allen, every guy, EVERY guy jacks off, it's normal for people to touch themselves and feel good. We were built to procreate!" Allen looked

away from their eyes now, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"How can you not have done anything, you lived with cross for almost all your life, and he's a sex fiend!" Allen shook his head.

"No, I always thought it was disgusting when he touched women and did dirty things to them, it always made me sick." Lavi blinked

and actually considered Allen's line of thought.

"That kind of makes sense, still, you've never even been curious, I mean come on, it's always hard first thing in the morning, and

haven't you even had a wet dream?" Allen shook his head.

"I know about the morning thing, I just take a cold shower, but I've never had a wet dream before, am I supposed to?" Lavi nearly died, Allen was

just so damn innocent, and it was like talking to a three year old. Kanda on the other hand was beginning to see and interesting

opportunity just waiting to be taken.

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he looked at Allen.

"You must not be a man then, it seems you really are just a bean-sprout." Allen's face went from a light blush to a furious red as he tried

not to launch himself across the cave to kill the awful bastard.

"I am a man, I've got the same parts as you and Lavi and any other guy!" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Really, last time I looked at you all I saw was a short bean-sprout." Allen was practically steaming now.

"I am a man, why are you such an ass?!" Kanda eyed Allen and saw that he really had hit a raw nerve.

"Then prove it to me, show us how much of a man you really are." Allen calmed suddenly, as if ice water had just been dumped over his head.

"What?"

"Well why not just do it now, otherwise I suppose you're not a man." Allen and Lavi both looked at Kanda in shock. Lavi caught on to the

idea quickly and grinned evilly as he looked back at Allen.

"Yeah, all men do it, if you haven't then how can you even be considered a guy?" Allen flushed angrily.

"I am a man, just because I haven't done the thing, doesn't make me any less of a man!" Kanda and Lavi looked

to each other them back to Allen.

"Yes is does." Their voices were in unison as they started the evil master plan.

Allen was pissed, yet oddly enough, still very hard and very uncomfortable. The more Lavi and Kanda talked about it the more his need

seemed to connect and make him 'want' to touch himself. He felt ashamed of himself and suddenly very, very angry. They were pushing

him, telling him that he wasn't a man because he had never touched himself. Well he would show them.

Lavi and Kanda grinned as their trap fell into place. Allen looked at them both with fierce determination.

"I am too a man, and I'll prove it." His anger fueled his movements as he took of his coat and spread it on the ground then began

undoing his pants. It wasn't till he had pulled his underwear off and was completely exposed to Kanda and Lavi's eyes, that he

suddenly realized exactly what he was doing.

Kanda and Lavi's eyes practically caressed Allen's open display. Both were rather surprised at the fact that Allen was already hard and

that he was quite large. Lavi licked his lips and smirked.

"Ah, ah, no turning back now, gotta just do it and get it done and over with." Allen looked away and went to close his legs

when Kanda suddenly spoke up.

"No, you have to keep them open, or else we won't be able to see." Allen felt tears of embarrassment well up in his eyes again but kept

his legs open. Even with all his emotional turmoil he remained hard and ready.

Quickly reigning himself back together he moved to a more balanced and even more revealing position, with his knees bent and spread wide

so that they could see everything. His arms shook as he stabilized himself with one hand on the floor and the other heading toward his

member. Not quite sure how to start, he let his index finger ghost over his members red and leaking slit. Immediately his whole body

twitched and his toes curled.

Lavi and Kanda watched with hungry eyes as Allen began the show, they were actually startled when his finger just barely touched the

leaking member causing his whole body to twitch. Lavi felt his own member twitch in response and he had to take a few deep breaths, lest

he go and attack the boy. Kanda was in the same predicament but he sat calm and composed on the outside.

Allen let out soft little pants as his body began to move on its own, doing everything by instinct. His fingers stroked the slit more making his

body shiver continuously and his hips to arch off the ground slightly. Then he let two fingers lightly scrape down the front. Not expecting the

sudden pleasure his elbow gave and he had no choice but to lay back.

Lavi could no longer just sit, so he allowed himself to rub his member through his rough pants. Kanda watch with avid interest and he too

could feel his own need building. Both of them watched as Allen's arm gave and he lay back, unknowingly spreading his legs even wider,

giving them the perfect view of his ass and the underside of his impressive member. Already Allen's pre-cum was dripping down the slit and

between his ass, making his needy member shine in the inadequate firelight.

Inside his head he tried to tell himself to stop, that this was wrong and that he really should have just let them pick on him, but his body

said otherwise and nothing that his mind said registered. His hands moved together now between his legs as they lightly touched and

stroked himself. He let one hand move around his leaking member toward the underside when his hips jerked up. He cried out

unknowingly and let his hand touch the underside again.

Lavi was absolutely mortified, he was so close to cumming, and very soon, so soon that it would be a world record for him. Allen's sensual

display was completely erotic and so wrong, it made Lavi come even closer to the edge. He had to close his eyes a few moments to try and

keep his pending orgasm at bay. Kanda also felt the pressure build. He couldn't stop his hands from moving to rub himself, the sight of

Allen's lewd body just to hot to be unaffected by.

Allen arched his back and tried to make it feel even better when it occurred to him that maybe he should use the whole palm of his hand

to stroke it. He slowly rubbed over his now heavily leaking member and made one long stroke from base to tip. It was like an electric shock,

immediately his body began moving, his hands gripped his member and his hips thrust wildly to meet his hands as they slid up and down.

Suddenly, from somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach he felt something tighten. He had felt it before at the beginning but it had seemed

to him as unimportant at the time. He gasped and shook, now afraid that something was terribly wrong.

Lavi and Kanda recognized immediately the sudden fear that made Allen slow down and shake slightly. Both moved to Allen's side, one on each,

and they began bestowing kisses all over Allen's face.

"Don't be scared, this is normal, keep going." Lavi's words barely registered to Allen's heat overloaded brain but he couldn't stop, even if he

wanted to. Kanda began to suck on his ear and he let out a loud moan.

"N-no, something's coming, no m-more!" Kanda just growled and kissed Allen's mouth heatedly. Lavi located the spot on Allen's neck that

he had found earlier and began to suck on it.

Allen's hands were practically flying over his member; he was so close that the slit poured pre-cum heavily. He cried in anguished pleasure as

Lavi licked and sucked the spot on his neck that he had found earlier and Kanda's hands began to tease his nipples. Almost instantly the

tightening in the pit of his stomach became unbearable and he felt his whole body move to get more attention,

more touch, more anything to reach the edge.

In a second his whole body stopped and his member twitched violently as it spilled white all across Lavi and Kanda then over his

own stomach. Lavi's release was immediately after, Allen's sultry voice and body becoming too much. Kanda just continued to kiss Allen's

mouth and face, keeping enough control so that he wouldn't make a mess by cumming in his pants. As Allen's body stopped convulsing

and his member began to soften, Kanda pulled away.

"You're definitely a man." He panted as he opened his pants and brought himself to orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

I am terribly sorry for not posting anything in forever. I've been fighting the demons of homework and prepping for college so I don't have much of a life outside of school. This, suddenly, has become more of a gift to those of us out there who have no life outside of school so if you fall under that category, enjoy!

PS. This is HARDCORE yaoi and it also hasn't been beta ed, just cuz I don't know if any of my betas could read it without yelling at me and screaming pervert ~~.

_Initiation rituals_

All three men rested heavily on the ground as they continued to pant and twitch slightly as they waited for the high of their orgasms to slow and go

away. Kanda was the first to recover, his body too strictly trained to be in a state of euphoria for too long. Lavi, on the other hand was lying next to

Allen, just enjoying the warmth and relaxation of his own release. Allen also stayed on the ground, his release confusing and so good that he

had to just let everything sink in.

Lavi noticed Allen's state of confusion and grinned lazily, only a little more than usual. He rolled over to face Allen fully and he grinned wider.

"My, my, you look absolutely ravished Allen love. Did that feel good; was it a good first orgasm?" Allen seemed to take a moment just to hear Lavi, but

once he understood he flushed and looked away.

"Don't talk to me." Lavi grinned at Allen's childish self, it only happened sometimes but it was just so cute! He scooted closer to Allen and then rather

suddenly he grabbed the boy's hips and brought Allen flush against him.

Allen felt the hands but had no time to react as he was jerked back against Lavi, suddenly finding himself flush against his friend's body. For a moment

he could swear he felt something twitch against his butt. The chuckle behind him made him panic slightly and he struggled weakly.

"L-leave me alone, you stupid rabbit!"

Lavi laughed fully now, deciding to let his hand stroll over Allen's exposed body.

"Oh hush, you weren't complaining just a minute ago." He brought his hand down to Allen's taught stomach and played a little with Allen's 'cream'

while smiling broadly. Allen flushed a deep red before he yanked himself away from Lavi, only to find his face full of Kanda's chest.

Kanda looked down at Allen, openly admiring the display. He brought a hand to the boy's head and forced Allen to kneel before him with his back

arched and chest forward and his head tilted back, exposing the boy's milky pale neck. Smirking he brought the pale boy against him and bit Allen's

neck, possessively claiming the pale beauty as his.

Lavi chuckled as Kanda claimed Allen, seeming to try and completely posses the poor boy. He watched as Allen squirmed and began to pant and try to

move away weakly. Feeling rather devious Lavi made his way to the two males, he wouldn't want to be left out. Allen didn't even seem to notice

as he came up behind and began laving the boys neck and back while Kanda continued to leave bite marks all over his neck.

Allen couldn't stop the obscene sounds that came from his mouth; they just spilt from his lips like water from a waterfall. Even though his body was

only just recovering from his very first orgasm he could feel himself reacting almost violently to Kanda and Lavi's mouths and hands rubbing, stroking

and pinching his oversensitive skin. Letting his head fall back he stopped struggling and let the two men touch him all over.

Kanda could feel Allen's hips begin to press against him and his hardening member twitch whenever he or Lavi touched a sensitive spot. He himself

was already fully hard, being Kanda and all he just had to have an insane recovery time. He looked up with half lidded eyes to watch the erotic

faces Allen made as he was further molested. It was a charming sight, the boys lips were almost blood red in the weak lighting and a deep flush

had covered his cheeks, making his pale skin and hair stand out and glow like moonlight.

Allen quickly found himself tugging at Kanda's shirt weakly, not quite sure why but it did feel wonderful to do. His shirt was strangely soft and the

strong chest underneath was hot and seemed sensitive to his touch. Curiously He laid his head on Kanda's shoulder as he let his hands roam over

Kanda's broad chest. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a sudden gasp from the samurai, but immediately he went to find the spot that

had gotten such a reaction from the usually calm and silent man.

Kanda couldn't stop the gasp from escaping as Allen rubbed over his oversensitive nipples. They were his one weakness that he had no control over.

Lavi, privately, would make fun of him for being so sensitive there, saying that only girls got hot and bothered when their chest was played with.

In truth though Lavi loved Kanda's ultrasensitive chest, seeing as how he would rub them through his shirt by 'accident' or come up behind and

slip his hands underneath his shirt to pinch and fondle them lovingly. Lovingly as in until he was painfully hard and willing, then the stupid

rabbit would just up and disappear again, leaving him to do the damage control.

Lavi smirked as Kanda's head almost snapped back as Allen toyed with his chest. It was just so erotic to watch his two best friends and soon to

be lovers, stroking and touching each other in such a naughty way. Kanda's little breathy moans suddenly turned into little cries of agonizing

pleasure as Allen began to suck insistently on his nipples. Not wanting to be left out, he let his own hands wander to Allen's chest and

played with the boy's chest as well.

Allen moaned as Lavi's hands found his own chest, in turn it startled a deep moan and thrust of hips from Kanda. To aroused to even care about

his own voice, he let out a steady stream of deep moans, making sure that they would vibrate just right on the nipple currently in his mouth.

Immediately Kanda's whole body began to move, his chest arching up and his hips thrusting uncontrollably in the air, trying to find anything to

rub against to find his quickly approaching release.

Kanda could feel his orgasm looming over him and building like ocean waves and it was almost too much. He could feel his ability to think

quickly fading and his need to be touched becoming unbearable. He cried out but couldn't touch his painfully hard member because his hands

were supporting him from falling back onto the ground. He began to cry headily, anything please, he needed to be touched down there he needed it so bad.

Allen could feel his orgasm building up at the pit of his stomach, and somehow he knew Kanda's was too. The man was actually pleading, mostly

likely unconsciously, but he still begged for more. More what, Allen wasn't entirely sure, and the thought was very abruptly erased from his

head as one of Lavi's hands began to pump his member, making the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten all over again.

Kanda couldn't stop, he needed to come so bad and he could feel his orgasm was almost there, it was so close it physically hurt, yet he

could do nothing to reach completion. As Allen continued to hum and suck and tease his chest he cried out and thrust his hips into the air,

yet they were ignored. From behind Allen he could see Lavi pumping the boy's member harshly and rubbing his own against the crease of

Allen's ass. The image made his vision go white and he could feel his orgasm just seconds away yet all that happened was his member

twitched and he felt way to light headed for his liking.

Allen's hips were moving in time with the member against his ass and the hand stoking him. His mouth sucked hungrily from Kanda's chest

and he continued to moan against the sensitive nubs. He switched sides every minute or so while his hands played with the one that he

wasn't currently trying to milk. Suddenly his vision went white and his body jerked against Lavi, and completely by accident he bit down on Kanda's nipple.

Lavi watched as Allen sucked Kanda's chest as if the man had milk pouring out. He wanted to chuckle but all he could do was moan softly

and pant as he rubbed lewdly against Allen's ass. His hand flew across Allen's member and he could feel the boy's body begin to reach his peak.

He watched as Kanda helplessly fucked the air, trying to get some relief and to simply come but knew that the man wouldn't reach

his peak that way. He briefly wondered if Kanda had ever had a dry orgasm before. As Allen shuddered and came he saw the boy bite

onto Kanda's chest, making the man suddenly arch up with a silent scream.

Kanda couldn't breathe as Allen bit harshly on his nipple, the feeling of his teeth sent the final shockwave of pleasure down his spine and

he came, oh god did he cum. He was silent even though his mouth was open in a scream; the intensity was just that great. It almost felt

as if his soul was being ripped from his body as his member twitched violently and shot load after load of hot cum onto Allen's bare chest.

Lavi panted and felt his own release hit him like a Mac truck as he thrust violently against Allen's ass. He groaned deeply as he came,

covering Allen's lower back with white. For several seconds longer than usual, he felt himself cum, almost as long as Kanda's. As his body

finished he felt himself go lax and had to use Allen as a support. As soon as he gained enough strength to breath right,

he moved off of Allen and sat back.

"Well, I think you did pretty good Allen bean, next time though, don't forget he has a cock."


End file.
